


Bedroom Headcanons

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: What goes on behind closed doors? Here are my headcanons.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Tara Cole/Sophie Devereaux
Series: Leverage Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Bedroom Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly NSFW but not super explicit. Enjoy~!

Before Eliot realizes, “Oh hey, they love me back?” (cue: disaster bisexual), he once walked in while Parker and Hardison were doing… something… in the upstairs loft. And then decided to leave rather than interrupt.

Parker realized he was there and was a little confused as to why he didn’t just come up and join them.

  * Hardison: Babe, we’re naked.
  * Parker: And?
  * Hardison: And we’re sorta in the middle of having sex?
  * Parker: And it’s Eliot. I don’t see a problem here.
  * Hardison: Okay, that's fair.



The OT3′s first threesome started off as a cuddle pile. And then stuff happened and it was never the same ever again. (HUZZAH.)

Hardison likes cosplay and roleplay. Parker thinks it’s fun. (Eliot nopes the fuck out because… dammit Hardison, _no_.)

Hardison tends to talk a lot during sex. Eliot and Parker take turns shutting him up. (They’re good at it.)

The OT3 love watching each other. Eliot’s the most experienced so he lets the other two let him know what they want from him and how they want it. (Service top? Yes he is.)

Parker likes toys. She’s also come up with some interesting ways to use her rigging. It’s given her some things to think about.

Sophie’s glad for the move to Portland after she realizes how much easier it is to get Nate alone. Having the Leverage HQ at Nate’s place mean the others were always coming and going; they didn’t have any privacy. Which was also a bit fun, really…

Sophie and Tara absolutely have hooked up before. The first time was a grift taken too far and a few too many drinks. The times after were, “Hey, that was fun, let’s go again!”


End file.
